Witches of Gamindustri: The Idol of Leanbox
by Dilnos521
Summary: Out on a Quest, Leo Merlin Dracon ends up meeting someone in the middle of a forest. Unfortunately for him, she is an idol renowned throughout Gamindustri. What sort of mess will he have to clean up? Rated T for now. One-shot. Part of the "Witches of Gamindustri" series.


**Welcome to one of the one-shots for Witches of Gamindustri.**

 _You brought me here all for this?_

 _ **Hey, blame him for making that...deal.**_

 _Touché...well at least I get free food..._

 _ **Wish we could eat...we just get rent...**_

 **I just said you don't even pay rent! What the hell do you need rent money for anyways?!**

 ** _...Our snowglobe collection?_**

 **…**

 _ **We collect snowglobes. Sue us.**_

 **...I have so many questions I'd like to ask, but...**

 _Why do you have a snowball collection exactly?_

 _ **Snowglobe. Why would we collect snowballs?**_

 _Oh, I meant snowglobe...they both sound similar okay?_

 **Anyways, moving on here. Some time ago, I said that I'd get a special surprise if a character from the poll reaches five votes.**

 _Yes...I can tell with the title up there…"totally" a special surprise..._

 **...As in "out of the blue"?**

 _You...can figure that out yourself..._

 **Anyways...for now, since you can probably tell which one of them got to five votes so far, let's go ahead and start this one off…**

 _Yes, TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WE GO!_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, Leonidas," I heard Vert say over the headset she had given me for voice chat. "I want you to stick back and focus on picking off the boss's health from a distance. Your bow should be sufficient for the job, correct?"

"I'd...hope so?" I said uncertainly as I stared at my screen.

Apparently, Vert had me learning the ropes for this MMORPG (I asked her about what it was supposed to mean, and she explained it as "Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game"; she later simplified it as "like life, but with a respawn of sorts") she had for the last two weeks, giving me some pointers along the way as well as helping me get some equipment for my character, which I had chosen to be a bow user.

"I am fairly sure that you can handle this," Vert continued. "This boss we're going up against is going to be difficult for you given your lower level, but I will take care of it as quickly as I can should things get complicated."

"...How complicated is this going to be?" I asked slowly. "Also...why are we the only two here?"

"Why, I wish to make sure you level up as quickly as you can. Though...it is a bit difficult considering you have some more getting used to your controls."

"Hey, I'm getting better...And I would have avoided getting killed by that Level One Slime if I had stopped shooting myself with my own volley attacks."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure that out. You were Level Fifty, that should have been easily dispatched with."

"Exactly! I think..." At least I wasn't facing a Neuroi in real life. Shooting myself with my own volley would have just killed me.

"Alright. I will catch its attention while you begin hitting it. Ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's handle this."

XXXXXXXXXX

It took an hour to beat that boss.

...Okay, who creates a boss that takes an hour of non-stop clicking, targeting, and dodging? Seriously, Vert was only distracting it seeing as she was too high to take it on fairly. That, and she wanted me to practice my controls as well as how to prioritize attacks.

"Finally..." I sighed in relief as I stopped after defeating the boss. "Who...in their right mind...can do a boss battle for hours?"

"It's not too hard once you know how to do it," Vert told me. "Now, think you're up for another run through the instance?"

"...Sorry, ma'am, but...I think my brain's a little fried...That, and I still need to get that Quest Yvoire told me about done today, so..."

"Right. I could just have him do that, you know?"

"But...how would I make myself useful around here apart from being a partner for online dungeon-crawling?"

"True. I've conditioned myself to play games for long periods of time, but you're still getting used to the concept of them existing." I think she then got an idea. "Alright, I think I can treat you to something special."

"And that would be...?" If it's another crawl through a dungeon, either online or here, then I think I'm going to puke or something...that, or crack from the stress of the boss fight that took too long.

"I can't tell you that just yet, but for now please get the Quest done. I wouldn't want Yvoire to get your hide torn off because of me."

"Okay. I'll chat with you later...Lady Vert."

"You can just call me Vert, you know."

"I know, but...I'll probably tell you later. For now, wish me luck."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright," I said to myself as, placing my newly-given bow on my back with my quiver. "So...how many of these...Terits have I killed so far?" I dug around on my person until I found a smartphone Vert had given me for taking notes and tracking the Quests I underwent. I think there was a slight issue with the whole thing: for some reason, she had decided to place me in her party. I think to help her level up, but I didn't really know or mind.

Would help to have someone teaching me the ropes around here, though...

Searching around until I found my Quest tracker, I saw that I had killed about eight of them so far.

"Huh...why doesn't he just have me find and eliminate all of them?" I asked myself. "I mean, it's not like they're being much help to us, and they're just trying to kill us and all..." I then checked the amount I needed to kill, which was ten. "So...two more left...but I don't see any more around here. Maybe I should go take a look around for a bit..."

Just then, I swore I started hearing someone...singing?

"Since when did monsters start singing?" I asked myself as I contemplated tracking down the owner of the voice. Now that I think about it, it sounded like it was a girl. "Hmm...I'm pretty sure it's not a Dogoo or a Terits, so...if it's a girl, though, then why is she by herself out here?" I then made my decision. "Well, wouldn't hurt to go check. Can't be worse than those dating games Lady Vert had me try." Seriously, if you have a fancy for something she described as "yaoi" or wanted to play a game with a sexy butler in it...then I wish you luck, my friend. If not, then run for the hills...or the gap if you live in Gamindustri.

I readied my bow and proceeded to track down the voice, no small feat since I was in the forest. Trying to remember what it was called, but I think it was Gheytz Forest or something.

At least this allowed me to practice my hunting skills, as it happened to be when I found the ninth Terits I needed.

Right, I think I might need to explain this a bit: apparently, despite carrying a quiver I had no arrows. This was kinda remedied as this was a custom-ordered quiver to help take into account my magic abilities (which Vert accidentally learned about when she asked me to look for a small pin and I attracted it along with anything else that was able to and wasn't bolted down). According to how it was explained to me, when I was ready to attack all I had to do was focus in order to have an arrow materialize. The arrows were developed digitally based on the fact that the monsters were essentially data themselves, but it didn't really work for my magic, which was where the second bit came in: I had a small compartment at the bottom of the quiver that generated metals digitally.

With some training and levelling up (which I found a bit too similar to the MMORPG I played with Vert), I can confidently say that I had two SP Skills to my name, both of which I'll let you know about...I guess now since I have this thing.

"Alright, let's see here... **Magnet Rise** ," I said as I flicked my right hand near the bottom of my quiver, summoning some iron bits that flowed out of it. I forced the stream under my feet as my animal features appeared using my magic before I decided to lift the makeshift platform into the air. I then reached for the top and felt an arrow materialize before grabbing it and readying it. " **Qu** -" I then stopped because...well...

They say that you have a better view from up high, so...maybe I should save my energy for now. Better just do some normal attacks.

I placed the arrow back in the quiver and felt it disappear before I grabbed a replacement arrow, which I had willed to have a thicker tip. I then fired that at the Terits before I proceeded to ready another arrow that I had willed to have two other arrows attached via strings. I then fired that into the air and watched as it slammed into the Terits from above. This seemed to have finished it off, and when I checked my smartphone as I placed my platform back down on the ground I saw that I had one more to go.

"Now, to continue that search for the voice," I said to myself as I turned around and...

Found myself looking at a girl who was peeking out from behind a tree. I could only see the head clearly, so I guess I can say what I saw there. She had blue hair, that much was certain, and she had bright pink eyes (hmm...looks like it's not pink-eye, so I guess that those are natural). Her hair was rather long, but seeing as I don't have the whole body to compare its length to I can only say that it was long and straight with some hair forming bangs that went up and then down in a sort of spike (if I had to type in what it looked like on this smartphone, I'd use this symbol I found: ^). There was also some sort of listening device over her hair, which seemed to be...actually, I can't make much out of it, but I guess it's a bit strange to see her wearing it. I also think I spotted a bit of a black choker.

"Eh..." I started as I tried thinking of something to say. I think she looked a bit cute, but...why is she out here in a forest? "Were you singing just now?"

The girl didn't say anything, though I think she was busy looking at me right now. I glanced up and realized that my bunny ears were still active.

"Oh, this?" I asked her, pointing to it with my right hand. "It's just my familiar." I then dismissed it. "See?"

The girl must have looked a little freaked out. Then again, how many people have actually seen a pair of animal ears disappear from atop a person's head?

"Are you okay?" I asked this time. "I mean, I'm a male Witch, but I don't really bite." She then pulled her head back behind the tree a bit. "Hey, can you come out, please?" I started walking towards her. "I just wanted to talk for a bit. I'll start off first: my name's-" She poked her head back out and realized that I had approached. This resulted in her screaming rather loudly, which made me stop and cover my ears due to my proximity, closing my eyes as I tried to recover. "Man, that's a good set of lungs you ha-" I then felt something slam into my head, sending me into the ground chest first. When I opened my eyes and lifted my head to see what had happened, I noticed that the girl was running off. "Hey, wait! There are monsters in these woods, you know!" My words must have not been heard because she soon left my sights. I then sighed. "I wonder if Lady Vert had thought of taking a spear to my head at some point..." I then felt my smartphone buzz. "Okay, what now?" I fished it out of where I had it and saw that I had a message.

 _Lady_ _Vert: r u ok?_

I read the message carefully before I fired off a quick reply.

 _Me: Yeah, just had a run-in with someone...why?_

It took a quick second before she replied with:

 _Lady Vert: ur HP just went down in my eyes. ur not part of some ritual, r u?_

I frowned. Why is she shortening some things? I mean, I'm pretty sure my teacher told me that you don't use "your" for "you're". Also, what's with the typing?

 _Me: No, I'm not._

 _Lady Vert: ok gud. b sure 2 b careful; don't get 2 hurt._

"Dogoo!" I heard a random Dogoo call out. I looked up and saw that there were a few green Dogoo bouncing in front of me. With some Terits and a few other monsters behind them.

"Uh, could you hold for a quick second?" I told them as I looked back down at the screen and made a reply.

 _Me: Uh, I've got a problem._

 _Lady Vert: wat do u mean?_

I fumbled around a bit before finding the camera app and took a quick picture of the crowd I now had before sending it to her.

 _Me: (picture)_

 _Me: This._

 _Lady Vert: ...do I wanna know?_

 _Me: I didn't attract them: some girl did!_

 _Lady Vert: well, it's not nice to leave a girl to take care of all of that. where is she?_

 _Me: She kinda ran off after she screamed right in front of me and hit me in the head with something. These guys just came here. Probably from the scream._

 _Lady Vert: ok. then u shall deal with it, correct?_

I glanced up to double-check my situation.

 _Me: By myself?_

 _Lady Vert: of course. u r my personal helper, r u not?_

 _Me: Not really by choice, but..._

 _Lady Vert: (some sort of face with puffed cheeks) anyways, plz handle this._

 _Me: Okay...wish me luck?_

 _Lady Vert: how gud is ur LUK?_

I put the smartphone down and looked at the enemies before me.

"Okay," I said as I slowly took a step back. "Five second head start?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Leo," Vert greeted me as I stumbled back into the room, beat. "You look like you've ran a marathon."

Would you be surprised if I said I did? I mean, "five second head start" seemed to translate into "play Chase with the exterminator", and it took me a good five minutes to pick off each target (about three for those I managed to use my other SP Skill on). So overall I had about a half hour of running, sniping, being found, and what-not.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Lady Vert..." I said as I flopped onto the floor chest first and rolled onto my back, arms splayed out from my sides. The quiver and bow placed some pressure on my back, but I ignored it for now. "I just wanna sleep for a bit..." I closed my eyes before I heard some footsteps.

"You know, I really am glad you're getting some levels taking on these Quests," Vert told me. "I was hoping to be able to take on a few Quests with you once my...situation is resolved." Oh, right, I forgot: apparently, something happened with Vert about a few days ago in that someone had, and I'll quote what Vert told me, "taken my HDD form", which rendered her unable to transform. The only reason why I know about HDD forms was because she, along with Yvoire when she showed me to him and explained both my situation and why I was joining her ranks for the moment, explained a bit more about this world they called Gamindustri. Apparently, a CPU (around here, the term "goddess" could apply as well) got her powers from the faith her people had, formed into Shares. The more she had, the stronger she was, but the reverse held true if she had few. At the current moment, Vert (and Leanbox itself) had rather low Shares as well as the other landmasses based on how Yvoire said it. Strangely enough, he did say that one of the landmasses, Planeptune, was getting some of their Shares back despite missing their CPU at the moment.

"Right." Speaking of, what the devil does she even look like in HDD Mode? Speaking from a guy's perspective, Vert can't get any more...perfect? "Though why can't you help out at least a bit?"

Vert blushed a bit. "Well...I...overheat."

...Am I the only one wondering what she meant by "overheat"? Might explain some of the features she has on her clothes, but...then again, she did seem to remind me of...what was that characteristic they said? Blond hair, blue eyes?

"Anyways, I do have some good news," Vert decided to tell me.

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling, which was blocked by Vert, who was leaning over as she looked down at me. Throwing a cautionary glance past the top of my head, I noticed that she was standing a fair enough distance to avoid me looking up her skirt.

"What?" I asked her.

"I've got some tickets for us to go see one of 5pb's concerts," she replied as she reached behind her and pulled out two tickets.

...Should I be jealous that she has an extra spot to stick things? "Concert?"

"Never been to one?"

"Not really. Though I heard of some groups. Like the Beatles."

"Beetles? I never thought insects could sing."

"Erm...not like that?"

"Anyways, this will be a perfect opportunity to experience one. 5pb is one, if not _the_ best idol we have in Gamindustri."

Idol? I'm just going to assume that's a singer and just move on with my life. "5pb?"

"I think it'd be best to show you rather than tell, wouldn't you think?"

XXXXXXXXXX

 _This is a concert?_ I found myself thinking as Vert and I were seated in her personal VIP box. Yvoire had decided to come with us to act as a body guard, advising me to have my weapon nearby in case someone slipped past him (I have no idea who'd want to kill someone with a crowd around them, but then I recalled Lincoln's assassination and shut that line of thought down immediately), which I had to get clearance seeing as I was with Vert (she made sure they knew that I was with her). So I had them off to the side, leaning against the seat to my side.

I glanced around the area to see what I could spot, and apart from the massive crowd sitting down below, I noticed that the stage looked like it was designed to have things go off to add some visual effects.

"Enjoying the view?" Vert asked me as she sat there, waiting for the show to start.

"It sure is a big crowd down there..." I said.

"Yeah. 5pb's concerts are really popular, so seats go fast and lots come each time she performs live."

"Wait, each time?"

"Yes, Leo. In addition to her concerts, she does a radio show as well as recording for albums. I have a few songs she sung, if you wish to listen to them."

"I guess. As long as some actor doesn't just come in here, we'll be fine."

"I'm guessing you have had experience with dealing with intruders in a theater?"

"No, but I know enough about the history of my country to know that it has happened before. And to a very important guy."

Vert giggled a bit. "I'm pretty sure you're serious about it, but don't worry. I am more than capable of handling myself, even if I'm not...really up to it right now." She then looked ahead. "Look, the concert's about to start."

"Huh?" I looked around and saw that something at the stage was opening up, bringing up someone. From this distance, I couldn't really see what they looked like, but they looked really familiar...

"Hello, Leanbox," the person, a girl, said into a microphone from somewhere. "How are you guys doing today?" This was received with a roar of cheers. "That's really great to hear! I came back from Planeptune, if you guys heard my show while I was there, and everything seemed to be going better for them. Everyone over there is giving their best despite missing Lady Purple Heart, and I heard that a group of brave young ladies have been leading the charge. Course, I know that all the landmasses are making the most of their individual situations, and that there are people like them working tirelessly to help out. So this concert will be dedicated to the ones who make sure we're all safe as well as the ones who support them every step of the way." She then went on to say the title of her first song before she began singing, and...well...

I'm not a music major or even really an expert in it. I know my mother had some experience in singing and had even considered it as a career path but chose the life of a Witch over it, but the one thing I can say is that she really had a beautiful voice. She was also singing in Fusoan.

Still, something about her was familiar to me...

XXXXXXXXXX

About...two hours later, I think, and the concert was winding down. This was about when Vert stood up, fixing her dress a bit.

"Alright, Leo," she said as I got onto my feet as well and gathered my gear. "Now, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked her.

"Why, for backstage, of course." Noticing my blank expression (what does she mean, "backstage"?), she added in, "In this case, we will be meeting the singer or singers personally."

"Oh." At least I can see why that girl looked a bit familiar. Or if she was. "Well, I guess lead the way?"

Vert brought me over to an area that I had to guess was behind the performance stage or something, leading to a door that had a little plaque that said "5pb". "Now, this is your first time meeting her, so try not to be embarrassed."

Embarrassed? Why should I be embarrassed?

Vert knocked on the door for me, and soon a young girl opened the door a bit and peeked out.

"Lady Vert?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss 5pb," Vert assured her. "It's me. I've brought a guest with me this time and this is his first time being here, so I figured he could meet you."

5pb looked at me with pink eyes-wait, pink eyes?!

"Aah!" we both shouted as the girl quickly slammed the door shut.

"...What was that about?" Vert asked me.

"She's the girl I saw while I was out hunting those Terits!" I told her.

Vert seemed to take what I said in a bit of a stride. "That certainly does explain some things..."

"Explain what things? She whacked me with something!"

"Ah. You've met her guitar, I assume?"

Guitar? "That's what hit me?"

Vert nodded. "I think I forgot to add that bit to you, I guess." She then leaned in to whisper something in my right ear. "While she's an extremely popular and successful idol, she...has a different side of her outside of performing." How different are we talking? "I will leave you here to find out." She then started walking off.

"Wait, where are you going, Lady Vert?"

"I will go find Yvoire and meet you back at the Basilicom. I trust you can find your way there when you're done here, correct?"

"...Yeah."

"Alright." Vert then left my sight, leaving me standing in front of a closed door, which had the girl I met before on the other side of it.

Huh...never really thought I'd have to deal with something like this before...hmm...maybe I can take some notes from my first encounter with Hikari back home, but...what should I use?

I looked at the door and knocked on its surface.

"Um...miss?" I tried. "Can I come in?" I didn't really get a reply. "Miss?" Still nothing, so I just knelt down and examined the ground. It did seem to be marble-tiled or something, and there was a little blue-colored rug that had the idol's name on it in pink. "You know...I thought it was a bit weird having a stage name like yours, but...it's actually unique. I never thought of anyone being able to use something like that as a name." I then sighed. "Well...I guess I'll just be going, then..." I stood up and turned before I heard the door open a crack.

"Hold on..." I heard 5pb say. "Were those ears...real?"

Raising an eyebrow, I turned around and looked at her face, which was peeking out from the crack. "Uh, yeah. It's a bit of a long story...if you wanted to hear it a bit."

"...Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXX

About thirty minutes later, I finally managed to meet Yvoire and Vert at the meeting point.

"There you are, Sir Dracon," Yvoire said. "Lady Vert was just wondering when you would join us."

"Yeah, about that..." I said sheepishly. The thirty minutes I had been absent were spent chatting with 5pb. Apparently, I learned her real name, being...erm, I think it was Lyrica, but that was about five minutes ago. I explained a bit about familiars beforehand as well as how I ended up with one to her, and she seemed to be intrigued. Though she did wonder why a rabbit. I wasn't sure myself, but apparently a rabbit chose me.

"It's alright, lad. But note that Lady's Vert's protection is paramount, so one shouldn't simply dilly-dally."

"...Right, sir."

"Now, with that said, let's head back. I'm sure Lady Ran-Ran would wish to talk with you a bit, I'd imagine." From what I understood, Ran-Ran was...well, I'm not sure what a Ran-Ran was, but she (I could only imagine that it was a "she") was a girl wearing a bunny mask and having short bunny ears or something.

As Yvoire led the way, Vert pulled me back a bit so that we could launch into a chat of some kind.

"Try not to take Yvoire's words too seriously," she told me. "While it is true that my importance is extremely high, I don't really wish to thrust it onto you as much given your age."

"I'm fine," I told her. "I've fought Neuroi for a while, so I'm used to it."

"Right. Speaking of...how was your chat with Miss 5pb?"

"She's a good person. I actually think I've found a bit of a connection with her. A little, though."

"Ah. Hmm..." Vert then got a smirk on her face. "I can arrange for you to have her phone number, you know?"

I blinked as I looked at the CPU. "...What?"

"I can get you her number if you two want to chat, but...I do require a payment in return."

I gulped. "Um...what did you have in mind?"

"Nothing embarrassing. Just another raid in _Four Goddesses Online_. Unless you have something else in mind..." She then winked at me.

...Okay, I'm lost: is she trying to hit on me, tease me, or what? "U-um...I t-think I'm g-good with the game, L-lady Vert..." I blushed furiously.

Vert chuckled. "Oh my, did you have naughty thoughts just now?"

...Naughty thoughts? Me? "No way, ma'am!"

Vert frowned a little. "Oh. Well, that sure bites." She then smiled again. "Still, the offer for anything else you wish is still open. Just remember that you must be willing to accept my terms, okay?"

As long as you just have it be a raid in-game or something not involving...well, _that_ , then I'm fine with it. "O-okay..."

I should see about asking Yvoire or Ran-Ran about this sort of thing...unless I can meet mack up with one of my teammates again. Maybe Rosalina might have an answer...

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **...And there we are with the story.**

 _Well that was quite the unexpected "whack to the head"..._

 _ **Hmm…**_

 **What are you thinking, Lio?**

 _ **Really? You're asking US about it?**_

 **No...I'm asking you, not the United States.**

 _I don't think he meant by that, Dilnos..._

 **Oh. Right.**

 _ **Speaking of, what's with the pun?**_

 _It is an unforgivable sin to explain puns, sorry mate..._

 _ **Sure…**_

 **Anyways, there we go with the first of the one-shots for the Witches of Gamindustri. There might be a few pairings possible for Leo, but I'm interested in seeing what you guys have to think of for possibilities.**

 _ **Ekiro268 here has one, naturally...**_

 _What? I couldn't resist poking fun at it…_

 **Still, I'd like to see what people think.**

 **So anyways, please read and respond and let me know what you think.**

 _And if you've got time: Try and think as many shipping names for the witches, humans, nd goddesses in the review section below because why the hell not!_

 **Erm...geez...I think I can name a few of them right now...Rotune, Rompa, RF…**

 _ **Oh dear, now you've got him thinking about it...**_

 **...Rokari, Roire, Rolex, Risa...**

 _Alright, alright, that's enough...just leave that for the readers..._

 **...Rert, Reo, Ranc, Rili…**

 _ **He's barely on the one with "Rosalina" in front for now…**_

 **Hang on, guys. I think I'm almost done here...Rutia, Reshy...**

 _You are nowhere near done...you've still got four-five other witches to go through..._

 _ **Hmm...maybe we can find a possible amount of combinations he could use following a name fusion...also, how many Witches do you think this story has?**_

 _...Could we roll this up and pretend this never happened…?_

 ** _You can help us close this. He's going to be a while..._**

 _Alright then...we'll hope to see you guys and girls in the next chapter…_

 _This is Ekuro268/Ekiro268!_

 **...RAGES., Rarvy, Ralcom…**

 _ **For the idiot still listing things, he's Dilnos521, and we're Lionelis.**_

 _And we'll see you next time!_

 **...Roam, Room...**

 _Oh for- DILNOS, STOP WITH THE SHIPPING NAMES!_


End file.
